


Alec Doesn't Like Bullies

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF!Alec, Bullying, M/M, Magnus is being bullied, Middleschoolers AU, Shadowhunter Academy-Style, alec is a sweetheart, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec isn't about to let someone be bullied on his watch, especially one of his (and Izzy's) friends.  When he finds out Magnus is the target, he doesn't hesitate to jump to his rescue.





	Alec Doesn't Like Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 8: Childhood 
> 
> Here, have adorable middleschoolers with protective Alec and just general cuteness of boys from the ages of 12-14.

  
Alec looked up when he heard someone shouting and frowned, stopping and standing on his toes, trying to see what was going on. Izzy appeared not long after and tugged hard on his sleeve. 

  
“Alec, Alec, you have to help!” she cried. 

  
Alec let his little sister tug him towards where other kids were standing in a circle and he realized that another kid was in the circle and was being kicked and punched. He looked down at Izzy. 

  
“It’s Magnus,” she said, covering her face with her hands. “They hit him, and then his eyes showed, and then they all started mocking him and I don’t know where the teachers are!" 

  
Alec gave her a hug and pointed towards the school. "Go get one of the teachers. As quick as you can." 

  
Izzy stared at him, her eyes huge. "What about Magnus?" 

  
Alec looked at her, his face solemn. "I’ll take care of him, I promise." 

  
Izzy nodded and turned, running away from the group on the playground, brushing tears off her face. Her big brother would be able to take care of their friend. 

  
Alec shoved a few boys aside and stepped into the circle, taking in the sight of Magnus on the ground, curled up in a ball. He stood up straight and moved in to him. 

  
"About time you joined the fun Lightwood!” One of the boys jeered. 

  
“Show this warlock that he doesn’t belong here!" 

  
Alec stepped over Magnus, keeping one foot on either side of the boy. This close he could see that Magnus was shaking and Alec balled his hands into fists, glaring at his friends who had shouted. 

  
"You leave him alone,” he growled. “You touch him again and you’ll answer to me." 

  
Alec felt the crowd grow quiet, staring at him in shock and he kept his back straight, staring all of them down. If they all came for him at once, he didn’t have good odds, but one on one he could beat all of them in training. If they came near Magnus, he was going to make sure the boy didn’t take anymore hits. Who knew how hurt he was already.

  
"You’ve got to be joking,” Raj mocked. “He doesn’t belong here." 

  
Alec turned his attention to Raj, narrowing his eyes. "His hand to hand scores are better than yours, Raj." 

  
"He uses his magic to cheat,” Raj said, his face flushing. 

  
“No he doesn’t,” Alec said, narrowing his eyes. “In fact, I bet he could have stopped all of you from hitting him, but he didn’t want to hurt you." 

  
"Yeah right,” One of the other boys scoffed. “He’s way too weak for that." 

  
Alec let his attention sweep across the crowd again. "You’re wrong. He isn’t weak. You’re the weak ones." 

  
Silence descended on the group again and Alec eyed them, trying to delay long enough for Izzy to get back with a teacher. 

  
"Well, maybe we teach you a lesson, just like we taught that warlock,” Raj said. 

  
Alec frowned and took a deep breath. He had to protect Magnus. That was what was important. He planted his feet more firmly and raised a challenging eyebrow and smirked at Raj. 

  
“You think you can teach me a lesson as many times as I’ve knocked you down in training?" 

  
Raj jumped forward and Alec crouched protectively over Magnus, focusing on the firsts and feet coming towards him. 

  
~!~ 

  
Alec hung his head, kicking his feet on the chair outside the principal’s office, glancing at the door where his mother was in there. At least he didn’t hear raised voices. He bit down on his lip and glanced towards the nurse’s office across the hall. He wanted to check on Magnus and make sure he was okay, his face had had bruises, and so had his chest. 

  
"Alec?" 

  
Alec jolted, looking towards the open door. His eyes went wide at the sight of his Mom and he slid off the chair, taking a deep breath. He squared his shoulders. He didn’t regret what he’d done and he’d do it a hundred times over if he needed to. 

  
The door shut behind him and he tried not to wince, looking at the adults in the room. There was Ms. Fray and Mr. Lewis, the ones who’d broken up the fight, and there was Principal Garroway, along with his Mom. 

  
"We’ve been discussing the situation, Alec, and we wanted to talk to you about what happened." 

  
Alec nodded. "Of course, sir. I’ll answer anything you need to know." 

  
"From what Mr. Lewis and Ms. Fray have told me, you only fought students who attacked you first, and you were trying to keep them away from Magnus?” he asked. 

  
Alec nodded again. “Yes. Magnus had already been hurt. I didn’t want him to get hurt further." 

  
"Why didn’t you go get a teacher?" 

  
“I did,” Alec said, mumbling. “I told Izzy to go get a teacher. But I had to make sure Magnus didn’t get hurt.” 

  
“Magnus can protect himself,” Principal Garroway said, his voice gentle. “You broke two noses, Alec. And several of those boys needed to see a healer.” 

  
Alec flushed, looking away from him. “And how many injuries did Magnus have?” 

  
“Magnus asked for permission to heal himself, but before he did, I believe he had at least two broken ribs, and a possible concussion,” Ms. Fray said. 

  
“They’re lucky they only got broken noses,” Alec muttered. 

  
“Alexander,” Maryse snapped. 

  
Alec shut his mouth and worked his jaw, staring at the floor again. “I don’t regret protecting him,” he said quietly. “I’d do it again if I had to.” 

  
Principal Garroway smiled. “I’m aware. So we’re going to kill two birds with one stone. You’re going to switch your class schedule.” 

  
Alec’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide. “What? Why?” 

  
“Magnus has been facing bullying for months now, and we haven’t found a solution yet. You might have given us one. So, instead of any suspension time, your class schedule will be switched to mirror his,” Principal Garroway said, looking to Maryse Lightwood. “I assure you that this will not be a decrease in the difficulty of any of your classes.” 

  
Alec breathed out slowly, and he looked between the adults. Ms. Fray and Mr. Lewis were both smiling at him, and his Mom didn’t look too angry. Maybe he wasn’t in too much trouble? He nodded his head. “Yes, sir.” 

  
Mr. Garroway cleared his throat. “What you did, Alec, was very brave. Standing up to your friends is never an easy thing to do.” 

  
“It was the right thing to do,” Alec said, giving a shrug. 

  
Mr. Garroway smiled and nodded. “As you say. It was. Now, you’re dismissed for the remainder of the day, and you’ll report to the office first thing tomorrow for your new class schedule.” 

  
Alec looked to his Mom and cleared his throat. “Can I see Magnus before I go? Make sure he’s okay?” 

  
The adults shared a look and Alec waited for the nod before he was turning and heading out of the office and into the nurse’s office instead. He peeked into one of the rooms and found Magnus, and the other boy looked fine, if still a little scuffed up. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec asked. “Are you okay?” 

  
Magnus looked up, his eyes wide. “Alexander! What are you doing here?” 

  
Alec bit his lip and stepped into the room. “I had to come see you to make sure you were okay. You were pretty hurt earlier.” 

  
Magnus waved his hand. “I’m fine, how are you?” 

  
“I’ll be okay,” Alec said. “I know you were pretty hurt.” 

  
Magnus shrugged. “I healed myself. I’m okay now. Tired, though,” he admitted, tossing his hair out of his face. 

  
Alec exhaled hard, relaxing. Magnus was going to be okay. “Good. That’s…good. Make sure to rest tonight.” 

  
“Always protecting me, Alexander?” Magnus asked, smiling at the other boy. 

  
Alec flushed. “I know you can protect yourself. You just don’t like scaring people who are already scared of your magic.” 

  
Magnus nodded and slid off the nurses bed, his eyes on Alec’s hands. “You haven’t seen the healer yet, have you?” 

  
Alec shook his head. “I wasn’t, the others needed to see her first,” he admitted, his cheeks flushing. 

  
“Here,” Magnus said, reaching out to touch Alec’s wrists, lifting his hands up. “I can heal you, if you want?” 

  
“I, you’re already tired, you don’t have to-” 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted. “I can. It’s okay. Consider it a thank you.” 

  
Alec’s breath caught and he nodded, biting down on his lip. Magnus’ magic was the prettiest blue he’d ever seen in the world and it slowly left his hands and crawled over his own hands, and his wrists, and even down to the bruises where he’d taken a few punches. 

  
“You’re not scared of my magic, are you?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec. 

  
Alec shook his head. “No, it’s…” he bit down on his lip and whispered. “…it’s beautiful.” 

  
Magnus paused, closing his eyes for a moment as he healed the last of Alec’s bruises and stepped back from the other boy, smiling. “All healed.” 

  
“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said, looking down at his hands. “Make sure to get some rest tonight, okay?” 

  
Magnus nodded. “I will, I promise.” 

  
“Alec?” Maryse called. “It’s time to go.” 

  
Alec looked at the doorway behind him and then back to Magnus. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

  
Magnus nodded and waved as Alec dashed out the door. He sat back down on the bed, looking at his fingertips, his breath catching as he remembered what Alec had said. His magic was _beautiful_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
